Tragic Accidents
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] After many years of a fabulous marriage something horrible happens.
1. Default Chapter

Tragic Accidents   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing G/S. Category: Drama, angst and romance. Summary: After many years of a fabulous marriage something horrible happens. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Work at the lab has never been so good. Nick moved to Florida a year ago to the crime lab out there, he's married and has been for 6 months to a teacher called Elle. Catherine and Warrick are in a permanent relationship and have been for 5 years. Greg is in a long term relationship, but had to fly to his parents when his dad went into hospital with a heart attack and Grissom, Sara and there son have never been happier.  
  
"Robbie come on get up sweetie." Sara said softly as she opened the curtains to his bedroom. "Robbie, you're going to be late for school." The movement under the duvet made her smile. "I'll get your dad to let his spider loose in here if you don't get up."  
  
"No I up Mummy. Don't let daddy's spider loose." He said pushing the duvet to the bottom of the bed.  
  
Sara placed his clothes on the bed and pulled his pyjama top over his head. "Ok, but go wash and brush your teeth."  
  
She gave him his clothes and he walked sleepily to the bathroom. Sara went to put his cereal on the table and as she was pouring the milk in the bowl, he came out of the bathroom fully clothed. He picked up his school bag and put his books in it. "Daddy in bed?" He asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"It was a long night sweetie. You want to eat your breakfast and then give him a quick hug before you go?" Robbie sat at the table and ate his cereal and orange juice.  
  
"We got P.E today mummy." He said munching his corn flakes  
  
Wiping the milk from his chin she nodded. "I know. You got your shorts and shirt?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I got my sneakers too. Will Daddy be taking me school?" Sara looked at his small face and shook her head.  
  
"Not today, Auntie Catherine's picking you up and Jade from next door is picking you up. I'll be home all day." Robbie smiled and stood up. "Go give daddy a hug and I'll get your lunch box ready."  
  
Robbie ran down the hallway and rushed into his Mum and Dad's room. "Daddy." He said quietly as he crawled onto the bed.  
  
"Hey buddy." Grissom opened his eyes and looked at his son as he lay next to him. "I'm sorry I can't take you to school today."  
  
"I don't mind. I get to see Lindsey. You tired?" He said in a whisper.  
  
Grissom chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "I am, but I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Can we go play baseball at the park?"  
  
Nodding Grissom brushed Robbie's dark brown curls back from his face. "After school."  
  
Robbie smiled widely. "Yeah."  
  
Grissom kissed his head and hugged him. "Go on, Auntie Catherine will be here soon."  
  
"Love you daddy." He said kissing Grissom on the cheek.  
  
"Love you too Robbie." Watching his son crawl off the bed he smiled. "Say hi Lindsey for me."  
  
Robbie went red. "She's not my girlfriend Daddy."  
  
"She might as well be." Grissom teased.  
  
"D-a-d-d-y." He said going redder.  
  
"Robbie, Lindsey and Aunt Catherine are here." Sara shouted.  
  
"See you tonight bud." Grissom said as Robbie closed the bedroom door slightly.  
  
"Baseball." He shouted as he ran to the front door. Grissom laughed and buried his head back in the pillow.  
  
Sara was holding his bag and handed it to him as she crouched down. "Have a great day baby."  
  
"I will." Sara kissed him and laughed when he rubbed it away. "M-u-m-m-y."  
  
"Oh right, not in front of Lindsey." Sara looked up at her as she stood in the doorway and smiled. "Sorry Linds, but my little boy here thinks he shouldn't be kissed by his mother in front of girls. It's not done apparently." She laughed.  
  
Lindsey grinned. "Understand completely Aunt Sara. Come on Champ. Say hi to uncle Grissom for me."  
  
"I will. Bye Robbie, don't forget Jade's picking you up." Lindsey held his hand walked out to the car.  
  
"Bye Mummy." He shouted from the back seat window as it reversed down the drive.  
  
Sara waved and waited until they car turned off the street. Closing the door she grinned and made her way to the bedroom. She stripped off to her panties and put on one of Grissom's old T-shirts. She lifted the covers and slipped under them. Grissom moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest.  
  
"He's growing too fast." He said kissing her neck.  
  
"Hmmm. Not long now before he's dating you know?" Sara teased knowing what Grissom felt about the subject.  
  
Squeezing his arm tighter around her. "You know that anyone he brings back here is going to be interrogated and background checked."  
  
"I know, just wanted to tease you. So much easier when you're tired." He moved away so she could lie on her back.  
  
"Really?" He said looking down at her.  
  
He brushed some hair from her neck and kissed it. "Although you don't seem that tired to me." She giggled. His hand ran over her stomach and under her shirt.  
  
"Are you tired honey?" He asked softly cupping a breast.  
  
She moaned and pulled his head to her. Kissing him madly, frantically. "No." She kissed him again and he groaned as he lay on top of her.  
  
"You know if we had a girl, you could interrogate the boyfriends." She opened her eyes to see his serious ones looking down at her.  
  
"Griss." She ran her hand down his cheek and closed her eyes as he moved on her slowly.  
  
"I'm serious honey." He assured her as she began to grind against him.  
  
She kissed him hard. "I know you are, but how could we have a baby with work, your seminars and mine and take care of Robbie?" Grissom trailed kisses down her jaw to her shoulder and pulled her shirt over her head. Her hands wound tightly in his hair as he caressed her skin with his tongue. She moaned as he took a breast into his mouth. "Oh, I can tell. you really want this." She breathed as the sensations of his mouth on her drove her mind crazy with want.  
  
Moving back to capture her lips with his he said. "I want what you want."  
  
She looked at him with passion, desire and pure love in her eyes. "Another child means more work Gil, but I'll do it for you."  
  
He smiled brightly and kissed her passionately. "For, oh god.all of us." He exhaled as she found her destination below.  
  
"I see you're up for this." She grinned as he chuckled at her soft touch.  
  
"Oh yeah." He replied and laughed as she pushed him onto his back playfully.  
  
Removing her panties quickly and his boxers, she straddled his waist and leaned down to place a path of kisses down his chest. "Sit back and enjoy." She said teasingly.  
  
Grissom held her hips as she moved on him. He moaned loudly as he filled her completely. "Sara." He breathed through the overwhelming sensations.  
  
"Shhh." She hushed as she took his mouth with hers and moved on him extremely slowly. She wanted him to enjoy this as much as her and to pro- long the fell of him inside her for as long as possible. "Oh Gil." Running her hands down his side, she pushed herself up and began to move a little faster.  
  
He met her slow movements with slow thrusts into her. His hands squeezed her hips and pushed his head furiously into his pillow. "Please honey."  
  
Smiling as she leaned down to his ear. "Patience."  
  
He groaned as she slowed her movements. "I can't. I need you to." He stopped short as she speeded up to satisfy both their needs. "Oh, Yes."  
  
Their need to complete each other grew as he turned them after Sara began to weaken. Grissom lay between her legs, never slowing pace as she moaned incoherently in to his hair. Griping his shoulders tightly, as she couldn't hold on any longer, she let out a passionate cry as Grissom thrust into her one last time and filled her. He grunted at the wonderful feeling of their release and collapsed on top of her as his strength diminished.  
  
Oxygen was taken in demandingly as they gained their normal breathing. Sara moaned as he pushed off of her. He felt the same and kissed her shoulder as he turned and wrapped his arm over her stomach, still keeping close contact. "That was. Amazing." He breathed into her ear.  
  
"I'm glad you approve." Sara said smiling and covered his hand with hers. He spread his fingers for her to intertwine her fingers with his as they closed their eyes and welcomed the much-needed sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
3 weeks later  
  
'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Robbie, Happy Birthday to you'  
  
They all sang as Robbie eyed the cake and candles sat in front of him. Sara leaned down to his ear and whispered to him and he grinned up at her. He turned back to the cake and blew the candles out.  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Came cheers from the many people that surrounded the large garden table. Grissom lifted him up onto his shoulders and walked out to the front of the house. Everyone followed with huge smiles and laughter. Sara help Robbie down and took Grissom's hand as they watched him eye the large present that was wrapped and standing on the drive. Sara leaned against Grissom and he pulled her to him as Robbie started to tare the paper away.  
  
'Wow.' He exclaimed as he revealed a dark green bike. 'Thank you mummy and daddy.' He ran over to them and Sara picked him up to hug him. Grissom took him and helped him onto his new bike.  
  
'Come on buddy, I'll teach you.' Sara laughed and he turned. 'What's so funny?'  
  
She shrugged her shoulders innocently and stifled another wave of laughter. 'When was the last time you rode a bike Gil?'  
  
Grissom laughed and shook his head; he turned back to his son. 'Can't be that hard can it mate?'  
  
'We can do it daddy.' Robbie encouraged.  
  
Looking back at Sara he grinned. 'See.'  
  
She waved a hand at him. 'Fine, but becareful.' Grissom raised his eyebrows at her and watched as she retreated with the others back to the garden to eat.  
  
'Hey Lindsey, bring the camera over here.' Grissom shouted.  
  
'Hold on.' The camera moved closer to the path and refocused on Grissom and Robbie. 'All set Uncle Griss'  
  
Grissom explained how to push the pedals and hold on tight as he began to move the bike down the path. 'Lindsey look.'  
  
'I see you champ.' Lindsey called out from behind the camera.  
  
A few more metres and Grissom let the bike go. 'Keep pedalling and hold on.' Grissom kept pace beside him as he rode the bike by himself. 'Your doing it.'  
  
'My men are so talented.' Lindsey turned the camera to Sara who appeared next to her. 'Linds not me, come on please.'  
  
Lindsey laughed and pointed the camera back at the two heading towards them. 'Sorry Aunt Sara. I know you don't like being on camera.'  
  
'Mummy look, I'm riding my bike.' Robbie said happily.  
  
Sara watched him as Grissom slipped his arms around her. 'Having fun?'  
  
He laughed and kissed her. 'Mummy, Daddy that's so gross.' Robbie covered his eyes after he stopped next to Lindsey.  
  
'Too right champ.' Lindsey said backing him up. Grissom and Sara laughed and turned to them and Lindsey placed the camera squarely on them. 'Hey Champ, go stand with your mum and dad so I got you all on camera.' Robbie put his bike on its stand and ran into Grissom's awaiting arms. Grissom held Robbie with his left arm and wrapped his right around Sara. She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Ladies and Gentleman I give you the Brady bunch.'  
  
'Lindsey.' Grissom and Sara objected as they all burst out laughing.  
  
'Go get her Robbie, she need's tickling.' Grissom said putting him down.  
  
'Lindsey come here.' Robbie taunted.  
  
'No way' Robbie ran at her and she turned the camera and started to run back to the house. 'Don't you dare Robbie Grissom.'  
  
'Scardy cat.'  
  
'Why you.' Lindsey passed the camera to her mother and tackled Robbie to the ground and began tickling him.  
  
Grissom and Sara appeared in frame and saw their plan backfire. 'Oh no you don't.' Sara said joining in and tickling Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey yelped and laughed, falling to the ground and Robbie and Sara started to tickle her endlessly. 'Aunt Sara, Robbie, enough, uncle Griss please. ahhh.' She burst out in fits of giggles.  
  
Grissom playfully picked Sara up by the waist and pulled her to him. 'Let the kiddies play, it's not fair to out number them. Anyway.'  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows at him and grinned. 'Anyway what?' Grissom leaned into her and kissed her softly.  
  
'Ewwww." Robbie crowed, but Lindsey grabbed him and started to poke him in the ribs again. 'Not fair I was distracted.'  
  
Catherine chuckled as she widened the camera frame to see Grissom, Sara, Lindsey and Robbie. 'You guys are crazy.' Grissom turned to her and raised both his eyebrows and looked at Sara for confirmation. She nodded and Grissom started to walk towards the camera. 'Gil, I was only kidding.' Grissom took the camera from her and grabbed her as she screamed.  
  
The screen went blank; nothing but blue flickered from the television. The room was pitch black apart from the TV screen. The silence was broken as Sara sniffed and Grissom pulled her to him fiercely. Holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I miss him so much." She cried harder as she pulled at his shirt.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek as he buried his face in her hair. "I know, me too."  
  
As they both held each other, not wanting to let go Catherine and Warrick were in a similar position at their home across town.  
  
"How are they?" Nick asked. Catherine held the phone closely to her ear so she could hear over Lindsey's music.  
  
"I think they're dealing with it slowly." She conceded. "Lindsey's a mess."  
  
"Tell them I'll be there as soon as I can and that I love them." Nick pressed.  
  
Warrick wiped a tear from her face and bushed her hair back. He took the phone and spoke to Nick. "Hey man."  
  
"Hey Warrick, how you holding up?"  
  
Warrick wrapped his arms around Catherine. "It's getting tougher Nick. They haven't spoken to any of us about what happened."  
  
"Give them time, they'll talk when they're ready. How about Cath?"  
  
"She's ok, not good, but ok. Linds won't come out of her room unless she goes to school or to eat." Warrick said looking at the stairs from the couch.  
  
"She babysat War, She was real close like all of us." Nick sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Tell them I'm on the next plane."  
  
"Will do, but take your time, they won't be ready for a while yet."  
  
"Ok. I'll ring in a few days. How have they been at work?" He asked changing the subject slightly.  
  
"Working without emotion as usual, but we can see it, we all can." Warrick assured.  
  
Catherine got up and went to the Kitchen. "I'll get some more coffee." She offered.  
  
"Ok baby. Hey Nick?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you get hold of Greg?"  
  
Nick was quiet for a moment. "No. He's unreachable for some reason."  
  
Warrick nodded. "Let's hope nothing happened to his dad hey?"  
  
"Hope so." Nick agreed. "Look man, I gotta go. Ring you in the week."  
  
"Sure. Take care and say hi to Elle."  
  
"Bye." Nick and Warrick hung up together.  
  
Catherine put the cups on the table and sat back down. "Is he alright?" She asked.  
  
Warrick picked up a cup and drank from it. "He's about the same as everyone else. You ok?" He put his cup down and hugged her as she started to cry again. "Hey, it's ok. Everything's going to work out you'll see."  
  
"Why did it have to happen, why?"  
  
He pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back to soothe her. "I don't have an answer Cath because I don't know. I wish I had, but I don't."  
  
"It's so horrible. I can't imagine how they must be feeling." She said wiping the tears from her cheek.  
  
Looking into her puffy eyes. "We'll go see them tomorrow before work. Try and convince them to take some time off."  
  
"Yeah." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Later Tomorrow Night  
  
Warrick and Catherine sat in the break room talking. "They're around here somewhere Cath."  
  
"I can't believe they came in early. The plan to corner and make them stay at home blew up in our faces. They need to take time War." Catherine rubbed her face trying to push the tears away.  
  
"I know, but if they want to work, we can't stop them." Warrick stood and hugged her from behind. "I'm going to see if DNA got my results yet. Catch you later." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.  
  
He walked out with a cup of coffee while Catherine read the interview report for their case. Suddenly Sara appeared from nowhere. "Hey." Catherine greeted.  
  
Sara helped herself to a juice from the fridge and leaned on the counter facing her. "Hey Cath."  
  
Catherine looked down at the file and after a few seconds sighed and closed it. "Nick rang last night."  
  
Sara smiled at his name then it faded. "How is he?"  
  
"Fine, said he'd be here in a few days." Catherine stood and tipped her remaining coffee down the drain.  
  
"He doesn't need to fly, he can use the phone. It is cheaper Cath." Sara said looking at her hands wrapped around the juice cartoon.  
  
"He want's to be here." Catherine looked at her and frowned. "How are you?" She asked.  
  
Sara sighed and took in a shaky breath. "I'm fine." Sara put the juice down and headed for the door. "I got an experiment that needs checking. See you later." With that she was gone.  
  
"Yeah, bye Sara." She whispered sorrowfully.  
  
Sara stood over looking the large jar that was filled with fizzy soda water and looked down at her watch to check the time. Still a few hours to go before it fully de-fizz. She stared at the jar for twenty minutes straight. If she had moved a little she would have seen the figure standing in the corridor watching her.  
  
He was walking back to his office when he saw her. She checked her watch and from then on didn't move, he watched closely as she breathed in and out slowly, barely blinking. She just stared at the jar quietly letting her thoughts swim free and trying to hold her self together for the rest of shift. Truth be told that they both kept as much discretion at work as possibly and when they got home they would eat, sleep of watch a home video, which always ended with them clinging to each other and falling asleep on the couch. He looked down at the floor and took a ragged breath, looking back at his wife one more time he let his feet carry him to his office, away from the rest of the world for even a short time was grateful.  
  
Warrick knocked on the supervisor's door and got no reply. He knew Grissom was in there, he'd seen him go in only ten minutes ago. He knocked again and got a faint reply through the thick wood. He opened it and walked in.  
  
"Hey Griss." Warrick looked at Grissom; he had his back to him. From the door it looked like he was reading. "I have the DNA results back for the Bellagio barmen. You wanna see em before I call Brass?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and replied with a faint. "No."  
  
Warrick nodded his head and regarded the man. He's been quiet, closed off, barely assisted interviews or interrogation. He's walking around with heavy shoulders and a slow stride like he's not willing to go any faster and not rush anything for anyone. Sara's been the same, but she has been burying herself in experiments that have been waiting to be done. As far as the lab personnel have noticed, they haven't been seen in the same room and when they do happen to be, it's for a matter of seconds.  
  
We all figured it was because if they looked or talked to each other for too long they would see their little boy looking back at them. What we don't envy is when they go home to the solidarity of their four walls with no one around.  
  
It has been two agonisingly slow weeks since the crash. 4.34pm their phone rang, echoing throughout the house. They had yet to wake up from their extra slumber from the night before and the morning's activities. Sara reached over Grissom for the phone and answered it sleepily. A terrifying scream from his wife woke him immediately. The next few days were the worse. Identifying the next door's neighbours and their own son's body was hard beyond words. No one believed it at first, but when the coroner put them straight, it broke the entire lab into pure painful silence.  
  
They all knew the Grissom family, ever since Grissom first started dating Sara. They all notice how happy they made each other and when they were married the whole lab was invited. Grissom was overwhelmed and overjoyed when Sara told him she was pregnant. He told the world he was going to be a father and he swung Sara around in happiness. The most decent and perfect happy couple having a child sent the lab talking for months and when the little bundle arrived they held a party at the lab. From then on the baby boy was a permanent residence, although he wasn't keen on spiders he still enjoyed sitting with his father and learned about other bugs.  
  
You would have thought that with such a loving family and friends that nothing could go wrong, but anyone would tell you. 7 years is not long enough on this earth, and 7 years old is too young to die.  
  
Watching him silently as he rubbed his eyes covertly with his back still to him, he could see he was crying even though he couldn't hear him. Warrick backed out of the office and closed the door quietly. He turned and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes as he let the air conditioning blow the worry from his face and soul temporarily.  
  
Now sitting in a layout room across from the closed door to his office and staring at Warrick as he tried to compose himself, she new what he found in that room. She was the same; she wiped a lonely tear from her cheek and turned back to her paperwork.  
  
Exiting the Tahoe, they stood at the bottom of the drive. Grissom found Sara's hand and squeezed it. They both walked into the house together and went straight to bed, not wanting to see the toys still stern over the carpet in the living room, the cereal in the cupboards and the photo's that encase each wall.  
  
Grissom got into bed in just his boxers and Sara climbed into his arms with her T-shirt and panties on. He held her tightly as she hugged his arms to her, not wanting him to ever let go. Neither slept for an hour, they just closed their eyes and pictured all the times they went to the park, went swimming, went on holiday, went to school PTA meetings, went to parent teacher conferences, went to school for show and tell, watched his first step, heard his first word, the first time he rode a bike.  
  
Sleep was never easy for them anymore. Nightmares from work; cases that were never solved were replaced with those of the past, of only a few weeks ago.  
  
When sleep finally descended on them, it came in short bursts and this time it was Sara who woke up, only two hours later. Grissom's arms never let go, but were loose around her from deep sleep. She eased his arms away from her and rolled him gently onto his back. Bringing the cover up to her chest, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
She pulled her night-gown on and went to the kitchen. Putting the kettle on while she pulled two cups from the cupboard. She put a tea bag in each and poured the hot water in to the cups, filling them with milk and stirring them before disposing of the used bag. She picked up one of the cups and took a brave scan of the room. Seeing something sparkle from the room in the hallway, she walked towards it. The light from outside bounced off the mirror on the wall and hit the colourful plastic mobile and model planes that hung from the ceiling. Sara walked into the room and picked up a brown bear. Walking back out to the living she sat on the rocking chair looking out the back patio doors. Overlooking the garden, swing set, sand box, plastic pool and small tree house that was hiding in the corner. Pulling the teddy closer she drank her tea.  
  
Grissom woke alone; he stretched out his hand to the other side of the bed and felt the mattress was still warm. He put a shirt on and buttoned up a few buttons in the middle. Walking quietly into the kitchen he saw the tea made and was still steaming from the heat. Looking up he saw her sitting, gazing out the back doors and clutching a teddy bear. Her cup was half drunk and sat on the floor at her feet. He took a swig of tea and put it down. Walking over to her he saw the baseball bat, glove and ball on the desk in the corner of the living room. Feeling the wetness of his eyes, he sniffed and wiped his face. Sara turned to him and stood.  
  
Standing in front of him she new that she could see her little boy, the blue eyes, the dimple chin, the curly hair, the intellect and uncanny ability to make her laugh with the slightest facial expression.  
  
Looking into her eyes he new what she was thinking, he always did. He raised his hand to her hair and pushed it over her shoulder, letting his fingers softly stroke the skin of her neck and glide his thumb over her lips.  
  
Her eyes closed as she let out a slow breath. "Hold me." She whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Grissom stepped closer and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her into his warmth. Neither felt the need to cry anymore, they had cried so much, now there were only tears here and there. A memory, a place, a date, a toy, a food, or certain word would cause one tear to surface and soon there were no more to fall.  
  
Sliding her hands under his shirt he gasped. They hadn't made love since that morning; it was too hard to do anything. Sleeping was all they thought about when they went to bed, all they did was comfort and hold each other as though the other were a life preserver.  
  
A lifetime past in those weeks, drifting apart was no option. No longer able to live without each other was discovered many years ago when they were first dating.  
  
Lowering his head to her ear he whispered softly. "Come back to bed."  
  
She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards their bedroom. Back under the covers, their bodies warmed their skin until it sizzled and neither could bare it any longer. Their need to be close and to feel something other than what they were feeling was too great.  
  
Sara turned in his arms and placed her hand on his cheek, waiting for his eyes to open and when they did she gave him a small smile and kissed his lips. "Make love to me Gil." Gazing into her eyes lovingly, making sure she wanted this. She could see his hesitation. "Please. Gil, make love to me." Her hand trailed down his neck as she kissed him again, reassuring him its what she wants.  
  
He kissed her back tenderly, still unsure. Pulling her into his arms as he lay on his back, he never broke their joined lips. His hands ran up her sides, under her shirt to her shoulder blades. Caressing them gently as the kiss became frantic and passionate. He pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing her again.  
  
Tangling her fingers in his hair, keeping his mouths glued hers. She rubbed her body against his and they felt the electricity spark through them. Letting his curls go from her grasp, she ran her hands down his chest and followed with her mouth after breaking for much needed air. Grissom's head pushed back into the pillows as she teased his nipples with her tongue and he groaned loudly when she grazed one with her teeth. Their underwear was removed as Sara made her way south of his body.  
  
"Ooh God." He gave a guttural moan as her mouth lowered to his waist. She blew against him and he bucked into her as she took him in her mouth. His moans flowed through the air as her movements increased. "Sara, honey, please.come here." He barely got the words out, but she heard and he pulled her to him.  
  
He brushed his lips with hers and pushed her back onto the mattress. His tongue sought entrance and she willingly gave him access. Their tongues duelled as he entered her; she gave a soft aroused groan into his mouth and whimpered slightly as he slowly made love to her. Breaking the kiss to look into her brown eyes as he increased his smooth movements. Her eyes looked into his with desire and love. Leaning in to kiss her sweet soft lips only to break away to trail kisses to her ear. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely as they were both swept over the edge with passion and pleasure.  
  
Taking his time pulling from her, she held his face in her hands, gliding her thumbs over his cheekbones. "I love you too." She said as she pulled him down to kiss him slow and tenderly.  
  
Snuggling against his chest as they faced each other, they fell asleep for the longest time in weeks with no dreams upsetting them.  
  
Night-time closed in around them and Sara woke to pressure on her stomach. She covered his hand with hers and smiled. Opening her eyes to gaze into his bright blues was a wonderful way to wake up to. "Hey." She said throatily, her throat was dry and tickled as she spoke. Grissom reached for the bottle of water on his bedside table and handed it to her. "Thanks honey." She sat up a little and took a few sips before putting it on her side table.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked brushing his hand over her forehead.  
  
She covered his hand and brought it to her stomach. "A little warm."  
  
Smiling as she slipped back under the covers. "You feeling nauseous again?" He said pulling her to him.  
  
"Not much, just tired." She turned on to her stomach and smiled. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
He dipped his head to capture her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Caressing her face softly he spoke. "An hour."  
  
"And what were you thinking about in such a long period of time?" She leaned against his chest as he lay on his back and put a hand behind his head while the other stoked her lowered back.  
  
"Our family." He said quietly.  
  
Looking down into her eyes when she placed her hand on his chest. "We need to tell the others, I know." She said faintly.  
  
Grissom pulled her on top of him and said seriously. "We can wait Sara. So much has gone on. I know we both have a lot to think about right now, so lets leave everyone out of the loop, just for a few more days a least."  
  
Sara nodded and rests her head in his neck and mumbled. "We'll pay when they find out we've known for weeks."  
  
Chuckling lightly. "It'll be worth it and besides." She lifted her head. "Nick will be here at the weekend. We can tell him."  
  
Sara smiled knowing her best friend would be here soon and that made the waiting more appealing to her. "Ok, but we need to sort this place out, but."  
  
Grissom pulled her to him and sighed sadly. "I know, It's going to be hard." Thinking for a few minutes he thought of a way to get some more support with out telling everyone. "We can ask Catherine to help, that's if you want?"  
  
Sara closed her eyes and nodded weakly. "We'd better get ready for work. We can ask her later."  
  
"Alright." She sat up as Grissom stood. He turned to her and grinned. "You wanna take a shower?" Sara giggled and reached out for his outstretched hand. Raising his left eyebrow and giving his half smiled he said playfully. "You know you want to." Her laughter bubbled into fits as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"God I love you." She said as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.  
  
Setting her down next to the shower he kissed her hard. Brushing her hair from her face he told her. "I love you so much."  
  
Like the night before, Warrick and Catherine were sat in the break room. Catherine looked up as Grissom walked in. "Hey Gil, you got anything for us?"  
  
Sara strode in after him and headed straight for the fridge. Pulling out a juice she looked at Grissom and nodded towards Catherine.  
  
"Actually yes." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Warrick. "Robbery, Catherine will join you in ten minutes. I need to talk to her."  
  
Warrick gave Catherine a worried glance and left with the case slip. "What can I do for you?" She asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sara stood next to Grissom and leaned against him. Catherine smiled at the near back to normal gesture. "Let's go to my office." He led the way with Catherine following. She saw Grissom grasp Sara's hand and squeezed it as he entered his office.  
  
He sat on the couch with Sara close to him. "What's up?"  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and back at Catherine. "We need some help at home in the morning."  
  
"Ok, anything in particular you need help with?" She asked unsure why he was asking her.  
  
"We have decided to clear out our spare room and we need to box some things up at the same time. Can you help?" He asked looking at his and Sara's entwined fingers.  
  
Catherine looked confused, but she was asked for help and she wasn't going to say no. "Sure, you need War to help too?"  
  
Sara snapped her head up and shook it quickly. "No, Cath just you."  
  
Seeing the pleading in her eyes she smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
  
Grissom leaned back and sighed. "Another thing.erm." He couldn't find the words.  
  
"We need you to keep this to yourself Cath and I know you will, but this is very hard for us." Sara pressed.  
  
"Tell me so I can shake this confused web that just settled on my brain." Catherine said getting strangely concerned.  
  
Leaning against his arm Sara whispered something Catherine couldn't hear. Grissom pulled her closer and looked at Catherine. "Before." He took a deep breath and pushed on. "Before Robbie died." Clearing his throat he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "We were planning to expand our family." He stopped and glanced up at Catherine to see if she could figure out the rest.  
  
She nodded. "Sara's pregnant?" She asked with a little hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes." Grissom squeezed his fingers tightly around Sara's.  
  
Catherine dropped her eyes to Sara. "How long?"  
  
Sighing and closing her eyes. "About two weeks." Sara replied.  
  
Thinking about this for a minute, Catherine understood their concerns. "I'll be by after breakfast." She turned and left them alone. Closing the door quietly she let a smile form and went to meet up with Warrick.  
  
"You ok?" Sara asked looking into his eyes.  
  
Shaking his head. "I didn't think it was going to be so hard to say it." He admitted.  
  
Turning to straddle his thighs, she rests her head against his. "The doctor said it gets easier, but I have to take a few weeks off to relax." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.  
  
"Pressure on the system could cause some problems." He quoted the doctors words to her.  
  
Opening her eyes to see his she smiled. "He understands that we need this. I need this."  
  
"I understand too, because I need it as much as you." She nodded and kissed him.  
  
"I gotta go work. My experiments still need recording."  
  
"Come see me later." He pleaded.  
  
Kissing him again, she stood up. "I will." Watching her leave in her current condition worried him slightly.  
  
Only a week after Robbie died, Sara was dizzy and sick. Both knew instantly that she was pregnant, but chose to set it aside for a few days before going to the doctors. The pressure on her body was carefully noted and the doctor advised her to do little and to keep as little stress as possible on her system. They expressed that they would do anything to keep the baby and Sara even agreed to take all the time she needed to be sure she was going to be ok as well as the baby. Grissom was happy, just like the first time, but was more worried about how Sara would cope. They talked about it and discussed what they were doing with Robbie's things.  
  
Boxing most of his room was agreed on, but both were adamant that nothing was to be thrown away. The spare room was going to be painted and some of the furniture was going into storage. Robbie's room was going to be left as it was, but his clothes, toys, books, and baseball bat, glove and ball would be boxed and put in the basement for a while. The models and mobiles were left hanging from the ceiling as neither could come to take them down.  
  
2 Years 2 Weeks Later  
  
'Daddy.'  
  
'Come to me sweetie.' Grissom encouraged crouching down with his arms outstretched.  
  
'Walk to daddy Lou.' Sara called from behind the camera.  
  
Louise Grissom looked up at the camera and crinkled up her nose as she wobbled to he daddy making Sara giggle.  
  
'She doesn't like camera's like her mummy.' Grissom said sweetly as Lou reached his arms and cheered. 'Y-e-a-h, that's my girl.'  
  
Grissom swung his daughter in the air after watching her take her first steps. Sara made the camera shake as she passed it to Lindsey. 'Take this Linds.'  
  
'Ok Aunt Sara.'  
  
Sara walked over to Grissom and Lou and hugged them. 'We'll my little princess.' Grissom cooed as she wiggled in his arms for her mummy. 'Are you hungry?'  
  
At the mention of food Lou smiled widely showing her teeth. 'Bananas and rice pudding for my little girl because she took her first step.' Sara hugged her close.  
  
Grissom held Lou as he leaned around her and kissed Sara briefly. He whistled and a group of people came through the front door. 'Surprise.' He whispered in her ear.  
  
Nick, Elle, Greg, Archie, Bobby, Brass and Warrick cheered as they all piled into the living room. Sara's smiled grew to her eyes as she placed Lou in Catherine's waiting arms. She hugged and kissed each one before turning to Grissom who was watching her from the breakfast bar.  
  
She approached him shaking her head. 'It's as much our day than Lou's. So I got everyone to come.' He said trying to explain as she held a glint in her eyes. 'Sara?' He cocked his head to one side and grinned.  
  
She pushed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered. She looked into his eyes and kissed him slowly.  
  
Breaking to kiss he blushed as everyone looked at them. "I love you too." He said and before he could say anything else an arm and body latched itself to his leg. He looked down and laughed. 'I see your getting use to this new freedom of walking Lou.' He snickered picking her up.  
  
'Cuddle.' She said looking into her mum and dad's eyes. She opened her arms for both and Sara pulled them both in a strong embrace.  
  
'I'm glad you fixed the camera Warrick.' Lindsey said fitting everyone into one frame.  
  
Warrick laughed at her comment and shook his head. 'Well if a certain mother-to-be didn't drop it, then we wouldn't have to send it to Archie to be fixed in the first place.' He teased looping an arm around Catherine.  
  
She grinned and looked up at him as he place a soft hand on her stomach. 'It was an accident.'  
  
'Sure it was Cath, hormones get you every time.' Sara teased.  
  
'Hey stop picking on the pregnant lady would ya.' She smirked as everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Grissom, Brass and Greg grabbed some drinks and handed them out. Nick and Sara caught up with what's been going on and Elle and Lindsey played with Lou while Warrick and Catherine sat on the couch and chatted about the new baby.  
  
Everything was back to normal, but not forgotten. Robbie would never be replaced and he would never be alone. Lou will always know that she had a big brother and she would grow up to learn about the things he did and the stories would always be told so no one would forget, although that was not possible with this close nit family spread between home and work. Lou has so many people who love her and everyone would be there for her, just like there always will be.  
  
Grissom and Sara discussed whether they should have another child, but they decided that planning the future could wait a little longer while they enjoyed every bit of time they could with Lou and bring her up knowing that she will be loved no matter what happens.  
  
THE END  
  
(Drip, Drip.sniffle. I can't believe where that came from, but it was an eye opener for me and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.) 


End file.
